


Moonlit Muse

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Moonlight, Music, Romance, Zen is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: You, the reader, wake up and find the bed empty. Whether or not he got up in the middle of the night or if he hasn't been in bed yet at all you're not certain. But you don't want to sleep alone anymore, so you follow the sound of the music to see if you can't...convince him to stop for the night and come back to bed.





	Moonlit Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibinekochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun writing this, though I fell back into my previous prose style so that I could focus on the emotion and description because every time I tried writing it as a story I kept getting stuck or caught up in the details. Still, I was pleased with the outcome and it was a Secret Valentine's gift for chibinekochan on Tumblr, I'm not sure if that's the same one on here or not.

The soft sound of the piano drifted through the apartment,  
Breathtakingly beautiful as the sound swells and ebbs.  
Sweet sounds that draw you from the depths of your slumber,  
Dark lashes flutter as you reach beside you finding him gone.

The sheets are cold which means he’s been gone for a while,  
If your perfectionist boyfriend even made it to bed yet that was.  
Still, your attention was dragged back to the lilting tune,  
The melody is complemented perfectly by the accompanying voice.

Its tune was vaguely familiar but you couldn’t quite place it.  
You slip from the bed and pad towards the door silently.  
Your silken nightdress sways and drifts against your legs,  
Drawn towards the breathtakingly beautiful sound.

Cool moonlight floods the windows creating pools of light,  
Similarly, the sound of his music floods your senses.  
Silently you move onwards  towards the siren’s call,  
It has been too long since you’ve heard the familiar sound.

Drawn to the ajar door your fingers curl around the handle,  
A familiar figure is positioned comfortably at the piano.  
Slender digits danced and glided across the keys,  
Just as knowing as when they glide across your flesh.

Zen was beautiful and ethereal draped in the moon’s rays,  
Which poured through the window haloing his silver strands.  
Whether he was siren or angel or some mix of the two,  
He was utterly breathtaking in that moment.

You are ensnared, spellbound and enthralled by his song,  
Music wraps around you like a gentle embrace.  
His voice lilts and rises beautifully with the chorus,  
Once more you wonder what you did to deserve him.

For all his narcissistic tendencies his self-worth was fragile,  
His heart held numerable scars and injuries from the past.  
Still, you loved him for all his flaws and imperfections,  
Just as he accepted you despite all of your weaknesses.

You were so proud of  everything that he had accomplished,  
He had struggled and fought for every opportunity.  
You built each other up and supported each other  
You adored your knight in shining armour.

The musical notes slow and fade as the piece comes to a close,  
Rather than shifting into another song his gaze shifts to you.  
He noticed you though when exactly you weren’t certain,  
Almost sheepishly you step properly into the room.

Love glitters in those ruby eyes as he holds his hand out,  
Without thought, you automatically move closer.  
Fingers intertwine as you settle between his legs,  
**“Sorry, Jagiya did I wake you up?”**

You make a sound of agreement as you snuggle against his chest,  
Breathing in the scent of his skin and cologne with a hum.  
Gently chastising him that you woke to an empty bed,  
**“Sorry babe, I didn’t want to sleep until after practice.”**

Your breath teasing his ear as you shower him with compliments,  
He soaks up your praise yet the compliments leave him flustered.  
Zen finally silences you taking your mouth in a deep kiss,  
Your lips part as he slips inside and tongues intertwine.  
  
Leaving you breathless as he nibbles at your bottom lip,  
Soft touches as fingers glide knowingly across smooth flesh.  
Your fingers tangle through silky silvery strands in response,   
His name slipped from your lips like a needy mantra.  
  
His voice and touch seduces you pulling you back under his thrall,  
Whispers of love and passion flood through the room.  
A different kind of music now echoes and fills the apartment,  
Zen plays you with as much expertise as the piano.  
  
**“Jagiya, of all the things I’ve held in my hands, by far the most precious is you.”**


End file.
